Heero's scare
by emoDlolita
Summary: Something happens to Duo and Heero is worried. This fic has Shonen-Ai but not as bad as some of the other fics you kight have read. Please read and Review but Please no flames. Ja ne! Arigato! ///-^


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Duo or Heer or Quatre or... oh you get the picture  
  
  
  
Note: this is a Yaoi fic. so if you don't like that you don't have  
to read it! Also please no flames or anything!  
  
  
  
Heero's E-mail   
  
By: Shinigami15  
  
  
Crack! Heero had just cracked his knuckels before placing his fingers on the   
keyboard of the silver laptop.   
  
"All righty lets see what I have for e-mail shall we?" said Heero in an OOC  
sort of voice. "a new mission, something from ebay, and something from that  
crap-head Relena, Oh what's this looks like something from Duo!"  
  
As heero clicked on the file Quatre came in the room with a cup of coffee for  
Heero. He set the blueish mug down on the table and left the room without  
saying a word. The file that Duo had sent finished loading and Heero read the  
message that had been hastly typed because there were a lot of spelling misstakes.  
  
"meet at the pak" read Heero "I hav to tell yo somthig." Heero finished   
reading and said to himself that Duo didn't spell very well.  
  
Heero picked up the steaming mug of the brown rich smelling liquid.  
Heero tipped the glass back and the hot coffee flowed down his throut.  
  
"Damn, that's hot!" yelled Heero in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN hour later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going out." Said Heero to the remaining three pilots since Duo was gone.  
  
Heero walked down the street and found himself in the middle of the town were  
kids were plying ball and the girls were jump ropeing. He sighed as he remembered  
when he was a little kid. He remembered how he never really went out and played  
with the other kids. He thought that they would be scared of him and stayed in  
his room for most of his childhood years. Finally realizing that he was nearing  
the park he stopped day dreaming and walked through the tall black gates to the  
green, grassy park.  
  
  
"pssssstttt!!!" whispered a voice from behind a tree. "psst Heero"  
  
  
Heero looked around and saw a face peek out from behind a tree. The vivid cobolt  
blue eyes met his and walked to the tree. When he got near an arm reached out   
and pulled him behind the giant oak tree. Duo was looking at Heero in a way that  
Heero had never seen before. Duo just stared at Heero.  
  
"Duo are are you ok? And why are we hiding behind a tree?" asked Heero in puzzlement.  
  
Just then Heero noticed that Duo was holding his side with his hand.  
The black shirt that Duo was wearing was blood stained and Duo's hand was red with his  
own blood that had been shed from a large wound in his side.  
  
"I I haven't told you but or anyone that I have been in a great deal of pain.  
I was worried that everyone was gonig to make a big fuss and was not really what I   
wanted. I was hurt in our last mission and and I III i......" said Duo as he winced in pain  
and fell to his knees.  
  
Heero realizing that his best friend was falling went down with Duo. Heero looked  
at the cut and then reached a hand out and put it behind Duo's head. Heero  
lifted up the wounded boy and carried him from out behind the tree. Heero  
ran back to the appartment with the bleeding and brused American in his arms.  
  
When the two boys entered the house the other three pilots stared first  
at Duo who was ao the virdge of passing out in pain and then to the tall brown haired  
boy (Heero) holding Duo.]  
  
"What happened Heero?" asked Quatre in a worried tone.  
  
Heero ignored the blond and went upstairs to Duo room. The dark room was virtually empty  
with an acception of a bed a dresser and a bedside table. The perfect soldier  
layed down Shinigami and went to the bathroom across the hall a brought back   
with him a wet taowel and some bandeges. He knelt beside Duo and stroked   
his forehead and took the towel and started to wipe away the blood. When he finished  
wiping away the blood he helped Duo sit up. Duo unbuttoned the torn a wet shirt  
and gave it to Heero who threw it into the waste basket. Heero took a long  
strip of white cloth and wrapped it around Duo' wound. After the bandeging had  
been done heero tried to get Duo his feet and get him downstairs for a drink.  
  
After a lot of moaning and groaning Duo and Heero made it downstairs. The other  
pilots rushed over to the two fellow pilots and comorted Duo. Heero stood in the   
corner and glared at Duo. Duo returned the look from the couch he was sitting on.  
Quatre being a sweet boy brought Duo a cup of tea. Duo held the cup in his  
hands. Heero noticed that Duo's hands were trembling. Trowa was getting Duo a pillow  
and Wufei was scolding Duo for not telling them that he had been injured.  
  
"Its just that I didn't want to cause you any trouble." explained Duo, " So  
I decided to keep it to myself."  
  
Heero was deep down inside worried about Duo even though he didn't want to  
show it. He watched on as his friend was being pamoered by the other boys.  
Soon enough Heero had had enough of the mushy stuff and helped Duo back up  
stairs. When the two of them entered the empty room once again Duo crawled  
into the bed.   
  
"Will you stay with me Heero?" asked Duo putting on his best sad eyes.  
  
Seeing how much pain Duo was in Heero stayed by the bed and talked to Duo.  
A couple hours later a voice yelled up the stairs that told Heero to go and get  
some dinner for Duo. Heero left the room to get the soup that Quatre had fixed  
for thier injured friend and returned within five minutes. When Heero came in the room  
Duo wasn't in the bed he was looking out at the dimming sky. Tiny stars shimmered  
and the moon cast erie shadows in the room. Heero set the bowl down on the bedside  
table and approached the braided boy. Duo turned around and say two prusian blue  
eyes looking at him. The two eyes like gems came closer and closer until they  
were level Duo's eyes. Heero walked past the braided boy and leaned on the window sill  
looking at the moon. Duo joined him. Duo put one arm around Heero's neck and  
leaned in and rested his head on the young soldiers shoulder. Heero looked at Duo in  
surprise and returned to looking at the moon.   
  
"Listen Heero, thanks for helping me when I needed you the most" said Duo in a soft voice.  
  
Heero turned to look at the god of death and gave him a weak smile. Not saying  
anything Heero and Duo's heads touched and the kiss that was being distributed was  
not just any kiss but the kiss of true lovers. In the hall footsteps neared the   
door and the clown opened the door slightly and peered in. The sight he saw was  
made him feel uneasy but he left the two alone and closed the doorn again.  
  
Heero pulled away from Duo and whispered something in Duo's ear.  
  
"I knew this would happen some... someday," whispered Heero, "but I didn't know  
that it would happen right now and with you. You are my life and I couldn't   
bare it if you got hurt again so next time something like this happens you  
know you can tell me. So right now keep that in mind and don't get hurt."  
  
Duo looked puzzled at Heero's sudden change of personality and flung his arms around  
Heero. Heero accepted the hug and put Duo back to bed and left Duo in the dark room.  
Duo felt good dispite the sharp pain in his side.   
  
  
"mmm Heero I care about you too." said Duo to himself.  
  
  
  
Wellll hope you liked it and again no flaming dragons please.   
If you have any ideas you give to me for any Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon,  
Tenchi Muyo, Magic Knight Rayearth, or any other show listed in my  
profile that would be great.   
  
Thanx a bunch!  
  
///-^  
  
~Shinigami15 


End file.
